Love and Pain
by Mon303
Summary: What happens when Naruto meets someone who changes his life. NaruxSaku, NaruxHina, NaruxIno, and NaruxTenten. Find out who he ends up with, unless he loses it before then.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first story, but we all have to start somewhere. To prevent the story from getting too long I decided to not have Sasuke or Kurama as characters in the story, they will be mentioned and talked about in the story FYI, but they won't physically be in the story. Sorry if the story does not match the series in some aspects, but if you can go along with me on it, that would be great. Thank you all before hand for giving my story a read and I hope you will find it enjoyable. **

**Also just to add it in, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO and never will. **

* * *

Staring up at the ceiling in his apartment lay Naruto the 18-year-old, blond haired, blue eyed shinobi. He was currently on his day off and from the looks of it he was miserable.

"Damn, why is it that everyone is on a mission and I'm the odd man out," Naruto said while releasing a sigh. Lately the blond shinobi has been entrusted to missions with anbu, showcasing his developing skills that now exceeded those of the rest of his class. This caused Naruto to have a different schedule from all his friends. If Naruto ever wanted to become Hokage in the future then he would need to know all the positions of his fellow shinobis and it made sense to see from their point of view. A thought emerged but was quickly rejected as Naruto had a remembrance of playing cards with his clones and how pathetic it was.

He lay there for a moment before sitting up and glancing around his apartment. Naruto was instantly embarrassed at the conditions of his living domain, cob webs surrounded corners, dirt and dust ran rapid, and uncontrolled. He looked over at his team 7 photo of Kakashi sensei, Sakura, Sasuke, and himself and wiped away the dust the gathered on it. "I'll have to clean my apartment soon," Naruto said while rolling his eyes. "It's not like anyone else will see it though," he said while letting out a large exhale.

Hopping up from off his bed, he quickly got dressed and exited his apartment. As he closed and locked his apartment door, he turned around only to be surprised by a beautiful view of the sunset above The Hokage Monument. He stood there for a moment taking in the view that he was lucky enough to stumble upon before making his way in the direction of Ichiraku.

He walking slowly with his hands inserted in his pockets. He was wearing a white T-shirt with the Uzumaki clan symbol imprinted on the front and all black sweats. Ichiraku began to appear into view but before reaching his favorite ramen-selling store he made a right turn passing through a thin alley that conveniently led Naruto to the entrance of the library.

Naruto admitted he would never be found here when he was younger but he had his own reasons of which he rather not speak of, as he entered the Hidden Leaf Village Library. Inside as soon as you open the doors stationed the checkout desk, memories made its way up of being scorned by the desk occupant causing him to visit the library as least often as possible and only when it was important or necessary to check out a book. He would then receive a second scorn as he went to checkout. He looked around for what seemed forever with no idea what he was looking for before making a selection and heading to checkout desk. After he checked out the book he stopped at the door, holding three books. Before opening the door he turned to the lady who was in her mid thirties at the checkout desk and said "good bye, thank you" along with a smile as she returned with a "you're welcome and good bye" followed up with a half smile.

As Naruto exited the library he turned to take a second glance and then he whipped around carelessly only to bump foreheads with a passerby. "Ouch where did you come from, one minute there was no one around and the next thing I know… you … my apologies" announced reddening Naruto as he helped the young lady up and retrieved his books. "No, no I'm at fault, sorry about that" she quickly replied while rubbing the now bruised spot on her forehead. Naruto faced the young lady who was foreign to Hidden Leaf Village considering he had never met nor seen her before and he knew everyone. She was a few inches shorter than he was, she looked close to his age but he wasn't sure, she had golden hair tied up in a ponytail and wore a green jacket with a white shirt underneath and brown jeans. What stood out the most were her facial features, she was by no means ugly but quite the opposite. Naruto found himself thinking about how beautiful she was as she stared back at him with astonishingly gorgeous emerald green eyes, their eyes locking for an awkward moment.

Naruto needed to break his train of thought so without thinking he blurted out that she didn't look like she was from around here. She slightly nodded and replied that she had come for the Chunin exam but was not participating but only to support her younger brother. She glanced down at her watch and with a surprised look she informed Naruto that she was to meet a landlord for an apartment in which she would be staying until the Chunin exam was finished. With that she headed off in a rushing manner past Naruto. Naruto picked up a scent of jasmine as she pasted by but he kind of freaked himself out with his rapidly differing thoughts that just confused him and he decided to just brush it off.

Immediately a growl crept to the surface of Naruto's stomach and he jumped back for a sec and then proceeded to laugh shortly at the surprising out burst. Holding his books in both hands he then decided to get some ramen before heading to his apartment.

Naruto flung open the curtains revealing a happy owner, who was glancing back from his fryer. "Hey, Naruto it's been awhile, what have you been up to?" Teuchi said with a warming smile. "Been on back to back missions lately" replied Naruto, returning a smile. Ayame heard his voice and pocked her head out by the back room. "If it isn't Mr. Too Good For Us, what did you get a girlfriend or something?" she said, letting a small laugh out. Naruto reddened speechless, but answered by shaking his head. He ate only three bowls of Miso ramen with pork before calling it quits and paying. Teuchi looked at him in disbelief until he saw that he was serious.

Night had crept up while he was in the library and in the center of the sky sat a gleaming full white moon with many white dots around it, in no particular pattern. The night was perfect as Naruto thanked Teuchi and his daughter Ayame and he headed up to his favorite bench.

The bench was mid way up a fairly sized hill. The view was amazing and it is always the best place to recollect lost thoughts. Naruto remembered when master Jiraiya and Iruka sensei both talked to him on that bench, helping him when he was going through a tough time. A single tear rolled down Naruto's cheek before being wiped away as the bench came into view.

Upon arriving Naruto sat down on the bench and performed a hand jutsu sign and there appeared two clones, each picked up a book and then sat down on the bench with the original in the middle. They all began reading, one reading a book on ninjutsu, another reading a book on nintaijutsu, and the last one reading a book on genjutsu. Naruto knew to a extent the material within each book on the subjects but with nothing better to do, no one to return home to he felt that a night out would be productive as well as a remedy from thinking too much. Fresh air and a brisk walk never hurt the soul.

Naruto didn't want to stay up too late so before that happened he got up from the bench gathered his books, dispelled his two clones and slowly headed towards his apartment. Naruto spent a lot of time thinking, he thought about many things that have happened in his life, all the friends he has made, and becoming Hidden Leafs hero. But why was so much work required to gain all of this? Here Naruto would be baffled when he saw a parent congratulating their child for a simple task. Deep down these thoughts would surface every now and then but didn't facing the Falls of Truth prove that Naruto had over came his hatred? Why did he envy that child?

Naruto figured that he needed to just get some sleep for he had a mission tomorrow and didn't want to lose sleep due to staying up the whole night sulking. On arrival to his small dull apartment he got a whiff of a certain scent, he could not put his finger to it but was a familiar smell and just like that the scent was gone. Naruto got ready for bed by washing up and brushing his teeth. Before his head hit the pillow, he was out. That night he dreamt about the blond he had met that day… and Sakura… and Hinata… and Ino… and Tenten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone of the reviews, favorites, and follows it means a lot to me. Just to throw it out there I do every thing for a reason, an example is Naruto and other characters being a bit older. Not to say it's bad, but I don't want you as a reader to picture 13 year old children being all lovey dovey. That being said I hope you like this chapter and stay along for the ride. **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. **

* * *

Naruto went out for a nightly run for no other apparent reason but to get out of his apartment. He came to a halt, placing his arms behind his head to catch his breath as he started to walk. He was at a sluggish pace, heading back home until he saw the lights in his apartment on. As he came up to his door and reached into his pockets in search of his keys; he soon was shocked to not have found them. He patted his pockets wondering where he had placed his keys before knocking on his own door. He felt stupid at the situation, as the sound of footsteps became more and more loud.

The door was opened and the mysterious blonde from earlier that night held the door, gesturing him to come in. "What is going on and what are you doing here" he asked a little annoyed. From the kitchen he could see multiple figures all standing facing the opposite way. "Naruto's home!" was shouted from the kitchen as Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura all came running towards him. He was tackled with hugs to the point of almost stumbling back and falling down. "Naruto-kun come over here and see what I made you" Hinata said as she went to the kitchen with him following behind her along with Ino, Sakura, and Tenten attached to his arms.

"I have no idea what is going on but I think I like it" he exclaimed with a wide smile taking up most of his face. "You deserve nothing less and I'll be sure to give it to you" Ino said looking at him directly in the eyes and biting her lip lightly. He just turned a red crimson and looked back at the mysterious blond, but she was no where to be found.

"Naruto honey, we all made you dinner." Sakura said revealing a blush on her face. His eyes light up but first he wondered what had gotten in Sakura and the other girls; did they fall under a genjustu or something? His thoughts were quickly interrupted as the smell of delicious food hit his nostrils. He went to look into the pot on the stove from where the smell was erupting from, but was quickly pulled back by Sakura and thrown on to the couch.

Almost instantly Tenten and Ino appeared on his lap and Hinata and Sakura at his sides. He felt arms wrap around his chest and stomach as he looked to their owners and before he could protest Tenten and Ino moved the collar of his shirt and were now placing their lips upon his neck. He felt goosebumps all throughout his body and the warmth of Ino's and Tenten's kisses on his neck made him nothing but speechless. There was a nudge to his left and he looked over at Hinata who closed her eyes and was now leaning forward waiting for his lips to meet hers. Immediately before he could make a decision hands were placed over his cheeks and he was turned back to his right where Sakura leaned in for a kiss. Right before her lips touched his Ino budged in breaking the soon to be kiss. "That's not fair Sakura," yelled Ino. "You can't just dibs first kiss like that" Tenten joined in. "But you and Ino got to kiss Naruto-kuns neck" said Hinata with a proud look.

Naruto was breathing a lot harder now and he was burning up he felt like he was going to melt right in their arms. Then he slowly got up, gently allowing Ino and Tenten to stand up. The fighting stopped and now they were all looking at him, he just took a step away from them then quickly made an escape out the front door with the four girls staring back. He shut the door and grabbed hold of the knob before one of the girls could catch him. He stood there holding the door closed as sounds began on the other side, there was a loud pounding noise from the other side as Naruto closed his eyes.

The sounds suddenly stopped and were replaced by a ringing noise. When Naruto opened his eyes and he was lying in his bed. He jolted up to a right angle with beads of sweet rolling down his neck. He put his hand to his neck and to his surprise he felt a warmth feel coming off his skin in certain spots. That was possibly the most real dream he had ever had. Everything was so vivid and realistic, like he had actually been there. He made it on to his legs, feeling wobbly as he tried to control his movements and prevent from stumbling over.

Silence filled the apartment as he stood in between his bedroom door and empty hallway, taking in deep breathes as he came to a stand still and looked around in search of a change, but found everything to be normal. The clock now presented the time of 6 O'clock. Naruto had 30 minutes to get ready and be at the Hokage Tower to report to Tsunade. He knew never to push her patience and honestly was tired of Tsunade's fist being applied to his head and it was just easier to take orders and reframe from that.

He made a shadow clone appear and lay on the couch as he went to get dressed. He put on black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards, gloves, and ninja sandals along with a black bandana to conceal his bright yellow hair. Last he put on his anbu mask that was painted with a yellow dye around his left eye like a monocle and two canines poking downward just about where his mouth was located. He opened the door and let the shadow clone of himself scout around before he was hopping from rooftop to rooftop with lightning speed.

He was informed before hand of a mission to Kirigakure, the land of water. The mission was to apprehend a hidden leaf refuge that fled when he was caught red handed committing a crime. Although Naruto didn't know the details of the crime he did know that this person was dangerous considering all the damage he did during his escape.

He came to a halt as he reached the Hokage office and stood in silence as the guard came back out from the office and gestured to him and two other anbus next to him to enter. When he walked into the office he couldn't help but wince by the sunlight that came from the windows. He stood straightforward in front of Tsunade and waited for his orders. "Aww, look at you, acting like a real ninja for once" Tsunade teased. Of course she couldn't see his facial expression, so she had no idea if he was annoyed or not, but he remained still as did his eyes.

"I know I have been slave driving you three lately, and I have let you only have one day off, that being yesterday, but I have some great news in regards to the mission I had for you guys," as her lips formed into a smile. "I have decided to give into your requests and give you some time off." She said and then looked at them almost waiting for a reaction, but there was only silence. "That's not true, the reports say a chunin team ran into the intended individual on their way back from a mission and he was brought back before he could make it very far." Chimed in Shizune. Tsunade just glared back at her, she then slid under her desk and out of sight.

Tsunade cleared her throat "with that being said," she then looked in the direction of Shizune. "I dismiss you three to two weeks off unless notified other wise", now moving her glare at Naruto. The three then said "understood Hokage" in unison and then disappeared from out of her office.

He threw his hood up and went straight for home. He got undressed and put on a black T-shirt again with the Uzumaki clan mark on the front and orange shorts before heading out the door. The sun was still making its way into the center of the sky and Naruto wasn't hungry at the moment, so he walked at a slow pace toward The Hokage Mountain. He soon found himself lying on the top of 4th Hokage's head as he absorbed warmth from the sun and closed his eyes to get more relaxed.

He lay there for a moment before hearing a noise of running feet on pavement and opened his eyes to look around. The sound was coming from above him as he got to his feet and made his way toward the sound. In the left corner of his eye he saw someone running into the inside of the Hokage Mountain. He quickly ran to catch up to the person. As he walked into the inside of the mountain he could only see pitch black, he continued to follow the sound, relying only on his hearing until he met a room lit by torches on the wall.

There was only a crying little boy, kneeling in the middle of the room. He walked up to the boy and put his hands on his shoulder. "What's wrong little guy did you get lost from your parents?" "No, I don't have a mom or dad" the boy replied in between sobs. He stood up and backed away. The boy then turned around, holding his hands to his eyes. At this point Naruto was really curious as to who the boy was. His eyes then met the top of the boy's head, where bright yellow caught his eye. Then the boy stopped rubbing at his eyes and his hands landed at his sides. He was shocked to see a younger self. "What's going on?" He asked as he looked around.

The little boy then spoke up. "I was running from the villagers, they were throwing bricks at me," then he proceeded to rub at his purple and swollen forearm. He just stood looking at the boy thinking back to the time. "Hey you're just like me huh" the boy interrupted Naruto from reliving the experience. He only nodded and looked down. "He is just like us all," came a voice from the opposite end of the room. Out from the dark shadows a horde of Narutos appeared. He counted 15 that came out into view and then the one in the middle of the room.

He looked in disbelief, there were 16 Narutos in front of him, and that was impossible. They all were different ages to add on to the confusion. About more than half were children and then the others were from 14-18 excluding one. There was something off about the oldest one; he looked away from him averting his gaze so he couldn't see his face.

There was silence before Narutos fled out of the room in-groups. All of the children left the room, leaving Him with the older group. "What is going on?" he asked as he scratched the back of his head. "We are all part of you Naruto," replied one of the Narutos. "But why are you here." He quickly countered. One of the Narutos walked up to the side of him and leaned his arm on his shoulder. "Only you know that" he said while grinning. He looked confused, "If you are me and I am you and only I know why you're here, then that means you know why you're here too," as he began to raise a brow.

"You are wasting time," the oldest Naruto exclaimed and then walked over to him. Immediately he saw a difference from this one, he had long hair that made its way down his back and unlike all the other Narutos his hair was white. He couldn't help but think the hair cut was actually to his liking. But then he saw something frightening about him, and it was his eyes. He had the Rinnegan, the same eyes as Nagato. How could it be? How could he, I mean I have the Rinnegan? He thought as he put all his attention towards the strange figure.

"How do you have the Rinnegan?" He finally muttered. He didn't think anyone could hear him but then the older Naruto appeared next to him sitting on a bench. He looked around as he could not find a single other person in the room with him. As he sat down next to the older version of himself, and he began to speak. "Well where should I start, you obviously have no clue of what is going on, so let me explain to you of the situation you have stumbled upon." He said before clearing his throat. "First things first; we are all dead," without any emotion in his voice. "Our paths are all different, thus the reason for age differences." He just stood silent, taking in what was just said. "Of course that means all those youngling died before they could even make it anywhere in life."

Naruto looked questionably at him and then he asked, "what does that mean?" " That means something changed their fate and ended their…. Our struggling, think about it; all the close encounters you had with death" while releasing a sign. "They were undoubtedly killed by villagers from my guess." He felt like he been punched directly the gut. "As you can tell I'm different, my story is simple," as a grin appeared on his face. "Long story short, after teaming up with Sakura, Sasuke and building team 7, I decided one day to abandon the whole village, the village that treated me as a plague my entire life. Before I could do that I had to obtain something before I left." "You guessed it my eyes" my started up a giggle but quickly ended it. "I like to say he gave them to me as a parting gift, although he didn't give them willingly."

Naruto's body went limp and he couldn't even move. A chill went down his spine as he sat and waited for him to continue his story hoping what he was about to say was a lie. "He continued to fight even as I was clearly the victor, you know I was always out shadowed by that Sasuke and in the end it was only that made it much more enjoyable ripping and claiming my eyes from him. It didn't take long for me to activate the Rinnegan…." He about had it from this psychopath and pushed himself to muster the strength to stand. He stood up to his feet, but he only made contact with the ground for a brief moment before he was hoisted up. He looked downward only to see a hand at his throat. His body remained unresponsive as he made eye contact with his evil entity.

His vision began to become a blur as he thought to his self, this is it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, just to make that clear ;)**

* * *

Naruto shuffled around on the ground before opening his eyes and grasping for breath. He stared up at the sky while trying to calm his breathing. "Sounds like you has a bad nightmare." a voice came from Naruto's left. He jumped at first from the sentence, but since it was not his evil self's voice he relaxed and turned his head calmly to face the voices owner.

He was surprised to see the blond girl he met the day before laying next to him. He could smell jasmine all around him as he simply gave her a nod. "You know how I can tell?" she asked. "You were tossing and turning and the faces you were making." She then let out a small laugh. He started to laugh too at the way he must have looked.

"Who choked you Naruto?" she asked looking at the handprint that was present on Naruto's throat. He was in the process of thinking up a lie to tell her, but then she hit him with another question. "You didn't choke your self," she said with a worried look. He was contemplating whether to tell her the truth, that he was attacked in his dream. It just sounded so weird to tell someone that he just met something so off the wall. Something he himself didn't believe was really happening.

Naruto thought for a second, "hey how do you know me?" he asked. "You're quite the popular type around here." She responded with a grin. "Did I forget to tell you my name? I can sometimes be so forgetful." She said while shaking her head. "I'm Miyuko." "Nice to met you Miyuko." he replied cheerfully.

"There is something I want to let you know Naruto" she said finally breaking the silence. "I know how to get rid of those creepy and scary dreams of yours." while staring at a cloud. Naruto on the other hand began to sit up showing interest in her words. "I've seen many with the same dilemma as you." She then sat up and reached into her backpack. "What I've got here are some fortune telling cards." She said as she sat a deck of cards in front of Naruto.

"Here's the procedure, first you'll pick the first card from the top on the deck and without looking at it draw another from anywhere." She smiled. "I love doing these whenever I can. Now that you have your two cards you will now hand them over to me to read." Naruto had no idea of what to think and did as she asked. "How exciting we got a answer to your dreaming problem and on the first try." She said with a grin appearing on her face.

She looked him in the eye before reading his cards. "The first card is of a black hole which signifies a dark void in ones life and the second is two people holding hands with their fingers intertwined." He just looked confused at the second card. "What's that got to do with a dark void or black hole?" he asked. "When you add them together you get there is a dark void in your life and it can only be filled by becoming in love." She moved her brows up and down. "So who is this love of yours, Naruto?" He stood up with a blush on his face. "I have no idea what your talking about." He said looking away.

"Then you need to find her Naruto." He looked back to face her the seriousness in her voice was clear. He cleared his throat before speaking. "But how?" "Your going to have to start asking for some dates is how." She replied. "d-dates" Naruto repeated. "But Miyuko I've never been on a date." He let out while looking at the ground. "Just be yourself, try a few things like, hold her hand, take her somewhere she will like, being a gentlemen most important." she said giving him a dagger glare.

"There is no way I can get a date with anyone." He stated, again looking at the ground. "If just asking them to a date doesn't work then just whisper to them that you will make all the other guys jealous. That way if she likes any other guy then you could get a chance for her to fall for you instead and fill your dark void." She said deviously.

Naruto didn't know what to think at this point, he felt the plan was solid, but what if she was messing with him about the whole dark void and love thing. "Why don't you go take a nice bath and start your mission Naruto." Miyuko said, interrupting his thoughts. She gave him a thumbs up and when he went to pick up his two "fortune" cards to give to her, she was gone.

He then stuffed the cards into his pocket and rappelled down the Hokage Mountain using his wind natured chakra to have a perfect landing. He decided that going to the bathhouse was a great idea, but the whole idea of asking girls out on dates was something he would just lie to Miyuki and say he did. The thing was, he neither knew who to ask nor wanted to be embarrassed by being rejected.

He shook away his thoughts as he entered the bathhouse and went into the male's side. He sat on the bench as he poured a bucket of warm water over his head, making the shampoo from in his hair disappear. He then got up and walked over to a large tub in the corner. As he climbed inside, the heat of the water felt soothing and he began to doze off.

He looked around to find himself in a dark room with the torches on the wall as they were earlier and then a figure began to emerge from the shadows. The evil Naruto with his dark aurora was walking towards him with no hesitation. He felt numbness throughout his body and he began to shake his head and close his eyes. The shaking became faster as the sound of breathing in his ears became unbearable. He felt a hand on his shoulder and his eyes shot open relieving a old man who looked at him shocked.

Naruto looked around to find himself in the bathhouse tub. He grabbed his towel and headed for the door. At this point Naruto felt like he couldn't breath. Like he had been holding his breath for awhile and when he got outside the changing room he immediately started to grasp for breath. He started to finally calm his breathing much better when he heard familiar voices from around the corner. He didn't have time to adjust his bent over posture before two figures stood in front of him.

He took one last deep breath before he fixed his posture and locked eyes with Ino and Sakura. "Naruto what in the world are you doing half naked at the bathhouse? You wouldn't happen to be trying to be a pervert would you? Sakura asked while cracking her knuckles. "Oh give him a break Sakura, how often do you get to see a body like Narutos." Ino said and then chuckled. Naruto thought back to his dream with Ino and Sakura and his face became a crimson red.

"Looks like you have something to say, Naruto?" Ino said as Sakura raised and brow. "What is it Naruto? Spill the beans." He thought back to what happen only moments ago and decided to go with Miyuko's plan. Or at least it couldn't hurt. "Well I was just wondering if you and I could go on a um um d-ate Sakura?" He let out, still red in the face. "I told you I have a hectic schedule and I have no time for that." Sakura said sounding slightly annoyed. "Um uh, well, how about you Ino?" He asked with his best smile he could put on. Ino stared at him for a minute as her gaze moved down from his face to his muscular chest and developed six pack before replying "why not?" Sakura just turned and looked at Ino and asked why? "I'm just tired of all these boys playing games, I find it attractive that Naruto here isn't afraid to go after what he wants." Ino replied with a smirk.

"Are you sure Sakura?" Naruto asked once more. He experienced the nightmare of his evil self just awhile ago and felt that he needed to put everything on the table to prevent it from happening again even if it was following Miyuki's crazy advise. "Fine, since you are so persistent," replied Sakura. "I'll meet you two at the bench in the park tomorrow," as he ran back into the males changing room and let out a heavy sign. The two confused girls just shrugged their shoulders and heading into the female changing room.

As He got dressed he thought of who else to ask on a date. He felt like since he got Sakura to say yes to a date he could ask any girl out on a date. He then thought back to his dream of Ino and Sakura. He should ask Hinata and Tenten out on a date too considering that the dream he had may mean something. If he got 4 dates then Miyuko could not be mad if he did what she asked and maybe the nightmares would subsist and leave. That's all he could pray for as he headed towards the third training area.

When he reached the third training area he looked around and listened for any sound. He heard a noise coming from near by and quickly headed towards it. He came to a standstill as he found his close friend Rock Lee punching a tree. "Lee, how is it going?" He asked. Lee jumped at the sudden noise. "Oh hey Naruto, it's been awhile. How are you?" Lee said in between punches. "I've been good looks like you have been training hard like always." He smiled. "I was actually wondering if you knew where Tenten was?" Naruto asked. Lee looked back and stopped punching to face Naruto. "She and Neji called it quits and headed in the same direction of the Hyuga complex not to long ago, you can still catch up if you hurry. Oh and one more thing Naruto, I just want to say that the fire of youth is still burning in you, I can see it. Good luck" Lee said before giving him a wink along with his trademark smile and turning back to his training. He thought Lee was acting a little weird, but brushed it off as he headed towards the Hyuga complex.

He looked though a crowd to find Tenten with Neji walking up to the Hyuga complex. He landed behind them as Neji waved at Tenten and walked through the gate and into a wide training area that was the yard. "Hey Tenten, hold up." He quicken his pace at meet her. Neji heard Narutos voice and turned around to see him talking to Tenten. "I wanted to ask you something." Naruto said as he looked back to the staring Hyuga. "What is it, Naruto?" She asked softly. "Will you go on a date with me?" Tenten blushed and looked away. "I don't know Naruto there is kind of someone..." Naruto stepped closer to make sure Tenten was the only one to hear. "If you like someone, then I can make them jealous." He whispered. "You would do that for me? But why?" asked she puzzled. "Don't worry. You help me and I'll help you," He said with a grin. She nodded and shortly after the conversation was over she waved to him until she reached a nearby corner and was out of view. Naruto on the other hand turned around to a glaring Neji as he slowly walked towards the Hyuga complex.

He walked through the gates to meet Neji. He looked a little unpleased but invited Naruto in for some tea. They both sat on the ground at a table before Neji asked, "Do you mind me asking why you stopped by?" As he poured tea into a cup and handed it to Naruto. "I was actually wanting to talk to Hinata if she is around," he replied. "And this is in regards too?" he asked looking at Naruto with a hard to interpret face. "Well is kind of just between us." He said as he began to scratch the back of his head.

"I shall go find her." He then left the room leaving Naruto alone. A few minutes went by a then Hinata walked in and greeted him. She sat across from him just as Neji did and wore a faint blush on her face. "Naruto its nice to see you, last I heard about you was that you left on a mission yesterday." She said as she looked down at the cup of tea in front of her. "Yeah we got called backed on that mission." He smiled "I know its getting late and I don't to keep you away from your business, so I'll just ask you what I came here to ask." He gulped. "Hinata, will you go out on a date with me?"

"You know if you like someone then we could make them jealous and he'll have no other choice but to confess his love to you." He couldn't see Hinata face considering she continued looked down and didn't say a single word. The room remained in total silence, he took it as a no and stood up and went out the door. He started to pass through the Hyuga gate as the sunset caught his eye. He heard the sound of a sliding door open and turned around to see Hinata. "Wait Naruto, there is someone I like I'll take you up on that date." She practical shouted. "Okay meet me at the park tomorrow." He said as he waved at her and started to walk home.

When he arrived at his house it was already dark out. He put a pot on the stove and pulled out two instant ramen cups. When his food was already eaten he proceeded to strip down to his boxers and lay in his bed. He threw the covers over himself and stared at the ceiling. The last thing on his mind was that he hoped he wouldn't be having any strange dreams tonight and most defiantly no nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm going to keep posting **I DO NOT OWN** **NARUTO**. Now back to the story.

* * *

He slept through most of the night until moments before he awoke.

-o-O-o-

Flowers surrounded him as he looked up to the magnificent blue sky. He was mesmerized by the beauty and grace of his surrounding. The feel of the soft breeze enticed him to explore. He wandered down a peaceful dirt path, as he strolled up a hill and was hit with a view of a valley. A vast amount of color was present, as the sun contrasted along the plains. He wasn't sure where he was. He glanced to a river that was close by and slowly walked towards it.

The closer he came to the river the more sounds he heard. As he came within inches of the river, the sound became clear. Laughter carried its way from across the river and into his ears. There was movement in a bush as four shadow figures made their way into his view. Two of which were short and the main source of laughter followed by two taller figures.

He wasn't sure what he was looking at, at first. Then it hit him that it was a family. He watched as the figures ran around and splashed in the water. As stepped closer to get a better look, water rushed up his leg. The figures remained as black figures, but with each step he got a more detailed look.

He could now see two, from the looks of it, little girls playing with each other with their long hair swinging from side to side. He took another step forward, now the water up to his knees. His attention now focused on the older figures. He saw a man and a woman standing next to each other hand in hand. The woman's other hand was resting atop her stomach where there was a visible lump. He was so close and still unable to see any of the people other than their shadow counterpart. He thought his eyes were playing tricks.

As he began to rub at his eyes his vision worsened. The trees and bushes that were behind the family were replete with white light. The man only motioned with his other hand for him to come over. There was a light hesitation before Naruto moved forward. The water was up to his waist and he was passing the middle of the river. He came to a stop as the man slowly moved towards him. As the man got closer he became more identifiable. His face was the first to look normal as he looked back with crystal blue eyes. He saw whisker marks on his cheeks and then long blond hair. The man who presumably was an older version of him had a smile worth a million bucks. He could never remember a smile so pure with happiness, he could only think back to his "fake" I'm fine smile. Just as he was about to say something his eyes jolted open, the sunlight from his window blinded him as he looked around his room.

He wanted to get to the park before any of the girls. As he thought back he couldn't help but kick him self for not telling any of them the time they should meet. He looked over at his clock that read 8:30. He took a second glance to make sure it was right. He had actually gotten a good nights rest and didn't wake so early for once.

He got up, took a shower, brushed his teeth, and put on a orange tee with black shorts before heading out the door. Truth be told he didn't know how things were going to pan out. He had setup a few plans just if necessary but was fine with doing anything they wanted. This would be his first date and to think he had four all today. The thought made his face red.

He stopped at Ichiraku for a bowl of Miso ramen before heading to the library. When he exited the library he held in hand a book on the life of Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage, and set forth to the park. He sat down on the bench and began to read his book in total silence. After awhile he began to fell hot, so he moved over into the shade. Naruto was a decent reader when it came to speed, but compared to his years at the academy he was vastly improved. He turned the page over and at that time he heard two voices making their way towards him.

He looked up to see Ino and Sakura walking with their heads together in conversation. He made two clones appear next to him and gave them a quick nod of the head in the direction of the girls. They soon disappeared from his side and were soon talking to the girls. He didn't hear what the clones had said, but whatever it was made the two girls laugh. They walked off in split directions. What really caught him off guard was Ino holding hands with his clone as they slowly disappeared from sight.

An hour had passed as he remained under the tree, reading his book. He heard footsteps approaching and when he looked up and faced Tenten as she spotted him and was now heading over. She greeted him with an enormous smile as he proceeded to stand. "I promised to help out someone else out too so I hope a clone will go the job" he then gave her a wink and she nodded. He wasn't sure on what side of the fence he should be with Tenten. On one side he promised to help her and on the other he could use this chance to try to find love, as Miyuko would say. He finally came up with the decision to ask her, and let Tenten choose. If she were to actually fall for him then he would have to make a decision if he were to return the love, but if she was still interested in that other guy then he would help as a friend.

Moments later he was left to himself and his book. It had been awhile since Tenten and his clone left and he stood up to stretch from sitting still and reading his book for and hour and a half. He let out a contagious yawn until someone got his attention. She came running out from a bush looking tired. Her lavender hair rested on the breeze and her white eyes focused at him. He smiled and then made a clone appear before him and gave the clone his book. The clone took off as Hinata reached him. "I didn't make you wait did I Naruto?" She asked with a worried look. He shook his head and gave her his usual smile.

He thought that the same concept as Tenten should apply to Hinata. He found himself thinking back to when they were younger; she would always get sick whenever he was around, she would suddenly have a fever. It always struck him as odd that she would pass out only by his presence. They continued walking until they were at the end of the path, where the park ended and buildings surrounded. He felt his throat close as he tried to ask her if there was anything she wanted to do in particular. He looked over at her and the words again refused to leave from his mouth. She only looked back trying to decipher what he was trying to communicate.

It was almost as if the heavens heard about Narutos situation and sent him a gift as Hinatas stomach growled at that moment. She looked down in embarrassment and Naruto used it as a way to go do something and start this date or whatever it was. He grabbed her hand and headed towards a little restaurant he knew of that was not far away. He at first started to speed walk with Hinata stumbling behind, but then slowed his movement to where he was walking normally. She soon caught up and was now walking next to him. She had a heavy blush as he began to apologize for almost giving her whiplash.

They walked all the way to the restaurant and then he realized he was still holding her hand. He suddenly reddened as they sat at a table and finally unlocked hands. Her hands were so soft he thought to himself.

They began to chitchat as they waited for a waiter to come by and he found out she had been sparring with Neji the whole afternoon before she met him. It seems Neji had tried to make her train for longer, but then she finally told him she had to meet someone. He was impressed; he had always seen Hinata as a hard worker. He remembered the Chunin exam they had both participated in when they were younger. She really gave it her all back then.

The waiter came over and placed two menus down for the two to look at. She opened hers and began to inspect the diverse menu. She looked over at Naruto who didn't open his and instead stared at the clouds. He looked back down and faced her. She then looked back down at the menu and pretended she wasn't just ogling him. "You know what's best on the menu? The Mapo Tofu" he said cheerfully. She closed her menu and said "sounds good" along with a smile. She honestly had no clue what to order.

When the waiter returned they both ordered the Mapo Tofu. They began to talk again as they waited for their food. "Um uh Naruto, why did you ask for a date out of no where?" she asked trying to break the ice. He only reddened again. She began to fidget with her fingers as she waited for his reply. "Well I asked you on a d-date because" he began to lose his cool. "I think I might like you" he silently cursed himself for saying the first thing on his mind. She only blushed again as she began to open her mouth. "I-I li" she was interrupted by the waiter as he placed two plates of Mapo Tofu in front of them.

She looked back at Naruto to see him gazing at his plate. She looked down at hers then her stomach became priority as well. They silently ate the spicy yet delicious food. She couldn't believe how good it was. When they were done eating he paid the check, left a tip and now gestured for her to follow him. He wanted to take her to see the view of the village at his favorite bench. He for some reason wanted to feel and hold her hand again, but rejected the thought.

It took them awhile, but then they finally made it half way up the hill to where his bench was stationed. She sat next to him as they stared at the view of the village. It was slowly getting darker and the lights of homes began to appear, creating an entirely different view. They talked about all kinds of different past experiences, such as missions they went on when they were younger. They talked, laughed and then noticed how much time has passed.

It was now night, but there was one last thing he wanted to do before he walked her home. He reached for her hand as they went back down the hill and passed and few trees. They were on no path, passing trees as Naruto led them to an open area of grass. He made a clone appear and soon the clone was gone. She wondered where the clone was going. There was a chili breeze that passed causing her to shiver. They looked up at the night sky and were acquainted by many stars. The view again was breath taking. She wondered how Naruto was able to find all the places he took her today.

There was loud footsteps approaching as the clone returned with a scroll on his back. Naruto took the scroll and opened it. He made hand signs and then a few items were dispelled from the scroll. The clone disappeared leaving a small cloud of smoke. She looked over at what he retrieved from the scroll and saw a blanket, firewood, chocolate, graham crackers, and marshmallows. He handed her the blanket as he began to start the fire. She wrapped herself in it not for the warmth, but because the smell of Naruto was present. She breathed in deeply and signed.

"I've always wanted to eat these like this" he proclaimed as he opened the bag of marshmallows. She smiled as she moved closer to the fire and offered him part of the blanket. They sat next to each other oddly close, roasting marshmallows and eating smores. It was only after awhile she noticed the blanket was vertical and they had been sharing the shorter side. She blushed heavily as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"You know that guy you like, well I really hope it all works out for you two." She turned around to face him and she wanted to tell him that it was always him, but the words never were made. He got up after moments of silence as put the fire out. He put the blanket and plastic wrappings of trash in the scroll and grabbed Hinatas hand once more. It was already getting late and he didn't want her to get into trouble for showing up late.

They walked up to Hyuga complex as she waved back at him. In the corner of his eye he saw someone step out from the shadows. He quickly went into a combat stance until he recognized the person. He looked back at him with a smile and pearl white eyes. As Neji made it over to where he was he couldn't stop thinking about that odd smile on his face. Maybe it was because he was so serious all the time, but why is he all happy right at this moment.

"I just want to say one thing to you, Naruto." Neji stated as looked him in the eye. "That is thank you." Naruto was confused for second before he realized that his clone must have helped Tenten. He slightly nodded said "It was nothing" along with his trademark smile.

After turning the corner, he headed straight for home. As he opened the door to his apartment three other Narutos greeted him. They all smiled back at each other as they remember their date. The rule was that the clones were to go about their date, but when the date was over they would meet at the apartment. This was to prevent him from receiving memories of the other dates while on his own.

In an instance the clones were replaced by smoke and Naruto gained the memories of his dates. His hand came to his lips as he learned about the kiss he and Sakura shared. He was at a lose for words as he stood in silence recollecting his memory of the kiss. Someone knocking on the door interrupted his thoughts. He went to open the door and faced Miyuko.

She looked back at him almost reading his thoughts. She let herself in and sat down on the couch. The smell of jasmine hit him strongly as she began to speak "How was the dates," she asked with a smirk. "I would never have guessed" he replied. He closed the door and went over to the kitchen to put a pot on the stove for tea. For the next twenty minutes he explained to her the events of earlier on his dates while they sipped tea in between. At the end she only replied with an accepting nod. "Sounds like you did everything right and I have to give you kudos for being straight forward."

He left from the couch to fetch something from his room. He returned with two cards in his hands. He was in the moment of handing them over to her when he noticed something that was not on the cards before. He looked down at the cards that now had words present. He looked confused as he read the words "Love is near." He handed them to Miyuko and she closely inspected them. She looked back up with a smile. "I know what this means" her smile now growing. He continued to look back confused. "This means that you will find love very soon." She nudged him.

She got up and headed toward the door, her hand hovered over the knob as he asked her one last question. "When is very soon?" She remained facing the door. "Within a week, could be tonight, but no later." He remained staring at the door even as she left. His hand slowly made its way up to his lips. He was alone, with only his thoughts.

* * *

Did anyone catch the Angel Beats reference or the Sybil reference in chapter 2? I'm just full of references. That also includes the Cindy reference in chapter 1 ;)


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to thank everyone who are giving my story a read, for the follows, favorites, and reviews. I'm really trying to better my writing and by doing fanfic I feel like I can do that along with the addition of expressing myself.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

* * *

He began to awaken. The vision of his living room became more and more recognizable. His eyelids felt heavy as he slowly stood up, an aching headache blasted from temple to temple causing him to lose his balance. He rested on his knees for a moment until he fought through the pain and ventured into his bedroom. The window invited the sunlight in the room. The brightness was too much so he closed the curtains, causing the room to be enveloped in darkness. He laid his head to the pillow and in an instant was asleep.

Time passed as he slumbered and he was finally awoken by a loud growl. He opened his eyes to see a dark room. He sat up and eased his way toward the light switch. The light was blinding as it ignited his headache to another level. His hunger was making his body revolt. He slurped noodles at an incredible speed. After he was done eating he used the bathroom and wandered back to his room.

He looked at his clock in the lower right corner where the date was visibly read to only find out that four days have passed. He wondered how that much time had passed. He had slept through two full days. He didn't have any weird dreams he thought as he reached for a tissue to clear his mucus filled nose. Nothing seemed right. He was known to never get sick. He would get hurt, but never was sick. He was proud of his strong immune system that he inherited from his parents so at a moment like now he was a bit in the dark as to what he had to do to get better.

He lay back on the bed and now faced the ceiling. His thoughts went back to his dates and the kiss with Sakura. He ended up helping Tenten make Neji jealous and he totally fell for it. He had helped Tenten and gave Neji the push he needed to find his own happiness and just like that his date with Tenten ended as quickly as it started.

His date with Ino was more of hanging out than anything and she basically dragged him all over the place. They visited many stores. The whole time it was back to back going from one store to another. He wasn't sure if Ino had ever been on a date before or maybe she was just really nervous, either way he some how wished he would have stood up and taken charge if only it were for a little moment. He could have steered the date into a more actual date. The plans he had made never were to see the light of day.

Then he thought about the date with Hinata. It was always easy to be himself around the quiet Hygua girl. He really enjoyed the time he shared with her on their date, but there was something that lingered in the back of his mind and that was she already liked someone else. He kicked himself for ever thinking he had a chance. She was just so nice of a person and always put others before herself. She had to have agreed to going on a date with him just because her kindness wouldn't allow other wise even when she liked someone else.

All the dates really just put him down more than anything. Exactly like his date with Sakura. He was for certain that she would be the one. The one to make him whole or fill the dark void the words stung as he clenched his fists. Why him? Was he left to live a life where even becoming Hokage wasn't enough? His unanswered questions were interrupted as he remembered the moment.

They had spent the whole day together and truth be told he was kind of jealous that he stayed away and instead sent a clone with her. He always wanted to be more to Sakura. He was really intrigued even when they were young by the fact that when she wanted something she would go after it until she was finally able to earn it. He would find her after class practicing her kunai throws or whatever it was they learned. He had always wanted to go up to her and train along side her, but never gained the courage to. Her short pink hair would cause him to drop his state of mind. He in a way dreamed of someday earning her love. He would do something that the incredible and not to mention his rival Sasuke couldn't, she would have a change of heart and fall of him or at least that's how he pictured it.

There was just no way any of that would happen now. He sighed as he visualized it. They were just finishing their date and he was walking her home. The night sky provided light from the moon and stars. Then just at her door she leaned in. Her eyes closed and lips formed in a smooch. He instantly lost anything and everything he was thinking about. He wasn't sure if one of his daydreams had manifested a situation he had looked forward to for such a long time. He felt like his heart was about to burst from his chest. Every inch he felt a little more sick. He finally shuck off everything as he placed his hands upon her cheeks and leaned in.

Their lips met briefly then departed he leaned in a second time and again their lips crashed. He did his best to be gentle and control the kiss. The third time he really put in everything he had into the final kiss. His hands slipped to her waist as an attempt to make meaning of the last kiss. As soon as they stopped the exchange of saliva and backed up it was obvious. His long-lived feelings for Sakura died in an instant. She looked back at him before her lips formed words. "I didn't feel anything." The words didn't hurt as much as what was going on inside of him.

He tried to admit that he too felt nothing, but he wasn't sure what was going on. He had dreamed and had fatisfies of the moment he would kiss Sakura and they would become in love, but to his anstonslment and shocking reality there was no such thing. This was nothing like love in fact love was no where to be seen. The feelings for wanting to be with Sakura dissipated as she turned around went into her home. She gave him a cheerful smile along with a wave, like nothing happened.

He felt crushed as if he received a large blow to the stomach. Was it a heartbreak he had just received? He turned around and started walking home as his hand came up to his lips. The warmth from her lips no longer remained.

After he sat in silence for a moment he remembered the last thing Miyuko had told him. He would have only a week to find love and fill his dark void. At the moment all he wanted was to go out and find her and wrap his arms around her, but he was enable to move without a headache piercing through. His body felt exceptionally heavy, as did his eyelids. Not to mention he had been sleeping for the last two days. His time was only ticking and he could do nothing, but wait.

Again he surrender to sleep as his eyelids refused to stay open. He found himself in the sidelines of what looked to be a parade, the night sky, and chatter surrounds him. Shadow like figures spoke in an unknown language not known to his ears. He wandered away from the others as he backed away to take in the full view. A hand landed on his shoulder as he turned around. He was faced with the same evil Naruto that he met in a previous dream he had not too long ago.

He looked back with purple rippled eyes that were the rinnegan. He showed no emotion in his face as he slowly lead him to an off to the side bench. They sat down and he had the expectation that what had happened to him before would repeat itself, but that was not the case this time. There was something strangely off with his evil self. He was deep in thought and remained staring in the distance. He felt like he was a hostage in his own body, like he was just along for the ride as he silently remained seated.

The shadows of what were people began to slowly disperse from around the two until they were left all alone. At that moment silence was broken when his older self began to talk. "Nothing ever goes our way." He sighed before continuing. "We will always be given the cold shoulder over and over again. No one is going to actually love us." Naruto only remained quiet and listened. "Our mother and father claimed to have loved you as they did to me, but when you look at it, it means nothing, they would regardless say that, even when they never knew who we actually were."

His voice became serious. "There is no one who voluntarly wants to befriend us, the only reason we have gained any of these so called friends is because they had no other choice, but to use our power and strength. The third and master Jeriyha both knew of our situation. We could have been put in an orphanage or been raised by master Jeriyha, but instead spent every night growing up, alone, with no one to talk to or someone to just tell us it's going to be okay. It was so painful to be resented by so many and we would do anything just to be acknowledged by others." His voice croaked. "That's why no one will ever be there for us to provide the thing called love." He spat out the words.

He started to take in everything that he heard, but the words pieced him as they caused emotional damage. He wanted to disagree with everything he heard, but ultimately he accepted the words. What he wanted to do more than anything else was to leave everything behind and run away.

He awoke with a budge as he slowly sat up in his bed. He looked down at the clock that presented the time of 12:00 AM. What little hope he had has squished as he looked at the date and was shocked to find out that another four days had passed. He slept his week period away. He never had a chance to even make it out of his apartment. There was no way for him to have a chance at meeting the one. His face expression saddened and his eyes grew dull, a color of a light gray. He felt like something invisible snapped inside him.

He thought back to when he was told no one is going to love him. The words stung, but it was true. He was left with no more time and no one. He wondered if anyone came to check on him while he was asleep, but then answered his own question when he found that nothing in his apartment was changed and it wore a thin layer of dust.

He knew that his friends were busy with their own lives, but wondered why at least one of them didn't sense his absence. He thought that at least one should have and they would have come over to check up on him. He put two and two together and figured he really didn't have anyone. His older self really wasn't pulling his leg.

He no longer had a headache or congestion and was able to make it up onto to his wobbling legs. The cool breeze from when he went outside was satisfying as it flowed through his hair. There was only one place he had in mind of where he could think clearly.

He headed to the bench at the middle of the tall hill and was pleased to see no one in sight. Many thoughts ran through his mind. Should he just leave the village and travel in search of a new meaning that he was yet to understand or should he bottle up everything and continue to act as if everything was alright.

He was in mid thought when he heard someone sit down next to him. He looked over to the blond who had the best of timing. Miyuko just smiled back at him and remained quiet. He was surprised to see her because she was supposed to leave when the Chunin exams ended and that was a few days ago. He needed someone to talk to and brushed it off. "I need to talk to you," he stated. She only nodded. "I was so sick I couldn't even make it out of bed so I was never able to find her, you know the one." He said as he looked down. "I'll never find love and I can finally see why that hurts me in the future." She turned to face him. "All I want is for that one person to know what I've been through, accept me, and love me for myself," he said as his grayish blue eyes began to tear up.

"I want to feel love and I want to be able to return love. I was incarcerated to my bed for this week and I was slipping in and out of consciousness. I remember laying for the few moments before my eyes closed. I'm sure it was all in my head, but I kept hearing a soft beautiful feminine voice that was reassuring. She said she would always be there for me." He was leaning with his head facing towards the floor. A few tears landed on his lap. "Where was she?" He yelled. "Where has she been?" He looked up and his eyes collect tears before dispelling down his face. "I've spent my whole life working for acknowledgment from others, but it hurts." He grasped at his heart. "I can make it on my own," he quietly whispered.

She replied with "you don't always have to," as he felt a hand make contact with his. He looked over as lips gently pressed against his. Goose bumps vibrated throughout his entire body. He felt like time was only a number as her soft lips danced along with his. He had never imagined a kiss of this caliber.

When the kiss came to an end he could only think one thing. "Where do we go from here?"


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize for taking longer than usual to post this chapter. I've just been enjoying being around friends, family and, lost track of time. If you can let me know how I did on this chapter. I found myself not wanting to post it due to the lack of words.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

-o-O-o-

Hinata dodged a jab filled with chakra as she slipped backward and into a jyuuken defensive stance. Neji looked back at her and she prepared for him to rush at her, but he didn't. He calmly turned around and stated "that's enough for the day." She was shocked because Neji was not the type to call it quits from training when the sun was still out.

It was then when she realized she had no idea how she ended up training with Neji and did not recall the past week. She looked around her home as she cleaned up and tried to remember what was going on.

She washed up to get rid of the sweat that ran down her back and then proceeded to make tea when she was done. She couldn't remember much, but slowly she was able to remember what she did yesterday and the day before that. The rest of the week was just a blur. She sat and drank tea as she tried to revise her memory until her thoughts were broken when someone suddenly slid open the door. Neji remained lost in his own thoughts when he noticed Hinata sitting and staring at him. He carefully closed the door and poured himself a cup of tea and then sat down across from her.

She noticed he had droplets of water that still dripped from his hair as he sipped his tea. She asked him if he was going out anywhere and then a faint blush appeared across his creeks. He gulped and replied "I'm meeting Tenten in awhile," as his blush reddened. She giggled "When did you and Tenten start going out," she asked jokingly. "For about a week, remember?" he replied. Her facial was blank as he continued to explain. "You know after your date with Naruto you came back and I told you." A faint blush ran across her face. She smiled back "yeah I remember, how could I forget that? I wish you nothing, but the best of luck on your date." He looked back at her with a suspicious look.

"You really don't remember?" She only shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "You must have been too occupied from the date you had been on. Hey I don't blame you, but just don't forget this time," He smiled back. "That Naruto is really something else. Tenten told me how he went out of his own way to help our relationship. Ino even got attention from a certain guy who she is now madly in love with and said it was all because of him. Get this in the end he tried to play it off all cool." She couldn't help but smile when she heard that.

"I don't know if I'm crossing any boundaries, but I wanted to ask you how it went when you went back that night to see him." She coughed out tea that she was drinking at the time. "Nevermind just forget about that I was just worried about you lately. It still seems you would rather not talk about it." He slowly got up and headed out the door "I'll see you soon" he said as he slid the door closed leaving her to her thoughts.

She finished her tea and then went back in her room. When she closed the door she jumped on her bed and hugged her pillow. What did he mean on my date with Naruto? Her face became red. The thought of being on a date with Naruto caused her to become nervous. She would have remembered if she would have went on a date with Naruto right? There was no way she would forget that. Something as big as that would have stuck, but then again she couldn't really remember anything from the previous week.

She lay there for a moment before standing up and leaving her room. She didn't know if what she was doing was the right call, but ignored the quiet disagreeing voice. She started walking over to Naruto's apartment. Her speed changed from high to low as she walked. She wanted to find out what happened to her memory and if that meant she had to ask the guy she secretly loved then so be it. She kept repeating that is was just to help her remember her week as if it were to stop her shaking legs.

His apartment finally came into sight and the sweat on her palms were caused by how nervous she was getting. She wondered if her heart could get any louder. She stepped up to his door and she tried to slow her breathing. Her hand went to knock, but froze just as she was about to. Images of her doing the same exact actions went through her mind. It was like a case of deja vu. She saw herself walking over to his home during the night. The moon and the stars provided light as she came up to his door. Her hand went up to knock and that was it. She could only draw a blank after that.

She anticipated as she lightly knocked on his door. The knocking became louder until she quit. He must not be home she thought. She looked around to see if anyone was around and then activated her Byakugan. His home was completely empty as if no one has lived there. For some unknown reason she found herself reaching for the doorknob. The knob was stiff which gave the assumption that the door was locked. That was not the case as the door creaked open.

She was able to spot a couch, bed, dresser, and a table in the kitchen. Other than that the place had nothing more to offer. She looked around his kitchen to see nothing in his fridge, but a half a gallon of milk and nothing in his pantries. He must have gone out to get food she thought. There was a light layer of dust throughout his apartment. In his room was his bed and dresser. She laughed to herself at the sight of a messy bed. She laid on her stomach and breathed in the smell of Naruto. She quickly got up when she heard the footsteps of the neighbor next door and exited the apartment before anyone would know she was there.

She decided to turn back and head back home. She let out a sigh of relief that no one had seen her looking around his house. It would be very embarrassing to have to explain herself. The courage just came out of no where. The younger Hinata would never have done such a thing. She was in the process of downgrading herself when she caught sight of her father standing outside with his arms crossed. Hiashi Hyuga remained emotionless as she walked up to him.

She bowed and greeted him before he began to speak. "Hinata it's been a whole week since your date or what ever, one would call it with Naruto." She only could imagine where this was going. "I don't think it healthy for anyone to bottle up such emotions considering you haven't been yourself since. You won't talk to anyone about it and I think it's about time to find out what happened." She wanted to disbelieve that it was her father of all people saying such a thing, but when she looked at him he had serious written all over his face.

"If he did anything that hurt you or did something you didn't want then—" She cut him off. "He would never do something like that." She was somewhat happy he cared enough, but to go off on the assumption that Naruto must have did something wrong ticked her off. She would spend countless hours watching him from a far. He worked so hard and never gave up. When he was put down or mistreated he wouldn't let that get in the way. He would always have a smile on. In a way he was everything she wasn't. She had loved him for such a long time, or so she thought.

The day he stood up for her when she was getting bullied would be forever imprinted in her memory. He ended up taking her place, getting beat up for it. She regretted that day for she could do nothing to help him as she watched him get kicked and punched by the bigger kids their age. He was able to conquer the obstacles that only he would have the luck to be honored with and still he remained to have a focused head on his shoulders. Here he had grown so much, leaving her far behind from the start. That's when she remembered that night.

Everything slowly began to come back. She remembered acting like a zombie as if her mind went on cruse control. She remembered her date with Naruto, and she remembered going back that night to confess. In a way it angered her. She had been motivating herself since he and she had arrived at her home and then departed. She had wanted to finally tell him that she was in love with him. When she finally got the guts to go tell him and she was only moments from that she blanks out and her body acts on it's own for a whole week. She thought back to the last time she was conscious. She remembered standing at his door and when she went to knock she smelled an unrecognizable scent that was overwhelming.

Could it have been that scent that caused her to fall into a genjutsu? That had to be it. She felt like something was up and quickly activated her byakugan. Her father just looked at her like she had lost it. She needed to find Naruto to see if anything was wrong. There was a soft whisper that said "you're too late," in an angelic voice. She denied it as she located Naruto sitting on the bench midway up the hill. She turned from her father without saying a word and started towards the hill. She felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned around and saw her confused father. She could only wish that the voice she heard was wrong.

-o-O-o-

She replied with "you don't always have to," as he felt a hand make contact with his. He looked over as lips gently pressed against his. Goose bumps vibrated throughout his entire body. He felt like time was only a number as her soft lips danced along with his. He had never imagined a kiss of this caliber.

When the kiss came to an end he could only think one thing. "Where do we go from here?"

She looked back with loving eyes. He was shocked to say the least. He had never felt like this. "uh um Naruto-kun I just want to say that I'm in love with you." She admitted. He was speechless as he couldn't put words together to form a sentence. "I'm afraid to lose you Naruto, I know you have been through so much and you have been fighting an endless battle for all your life just to be recognized by others. She cleared her throat, What I'm trying to say is is t-that I want to be there for you, I want to love you, and grow old with you." She looked down in embarrassment at what she just said.

It was silent for a moment until he moved close to her. He intertwined his left hand with her right. She looked back up into his soft blue eyes. He moved over to give her a kiss once more. He wasn't sure if the feeling during his first kiss was a fluke and he wanted to clarify the unknown feeling he felt.

Again their lips met again as they held hands and with his other hand, he cupped her cheek. "Is this a dream," he thought as he continued kissing her passionately. When the kiss ended she looked away as he stared back at her. "Is this the girl who will change everything? What was this feeling he felt? He felt as if he was walking on clouds and he didn't trust his voice. He moved his hand to his lip.

"Naruto-kun there is something I want to get off my chest." He moved his hand back down to his lap and looked back with full attention. "I I have been watching you for such a long time and I just couldn't bring myself to reach out to you. I'm ashamed I didn't speak up earlier." He coughed "uh um, Hinata." She looked back at him worried. "Stay with me," he said as tears rolled down his face. She embraced him in a hug "I will Naruto-kun," she whispered as tears slowly cascaded down her lovely face.


End file.
